high school angel
by ginnylovesharry5
Summary: a crossover between ouran host club and DNAngel. When Diasuke finds himself in ouran high school, he has no idea what happened. He finds himself taking the "biggest" step of his life with the ouran host club.
1. Chapter 1

**High School Crossover**

** ~Chapter 1 ~****  
You remember me don't you? I'm Daiskue Niwa. After Dark left my body, I've felt so empty. I have Riku so I know that I'm not alone. Lately, I've been wondering if there are other worlds out there. I mean sometimes when I'm not sure how to do something, I hear Dark's voice in my head, telling me how to do it. One night, as I sat watching the stars, I felt odd. I realized that it wasn't supposed to be night. It was 10:45 a.m. I looked around. My surroundings were unfamiliar, but thank God, Wiz was there with me. I was in a darkened room. There was a faintly glowing shape in the far corner of the room. I gasped when I realized that it wasn't an object, but a person. He was much taller than I was. I noticed movement behind the him. It was other people. I guessed that there were maybe 6 others behind him. Unexpectedly, the lights turned on. The first guy had blond hair and blue eyes. As for the people behind him, one was short also with blond hair and blue eyes. By my guess, there were two twins in the group. They had orange hair and brown eyes. Two others were tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes. The taller one has circular glasses. The last one was an unlike the others. All of them were boys, except for her. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. Wiz didn't seem to mind them. But I was on edge. One minute I was in my room and the next I was here. You have to admit, that's a little wierd. After I was done analyzing them, the first guy spoke.  
"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club. My name is Tamaki, and these are my friends. Honey, Hicaru and Kouru, Kyoya, and Mori. They are all a part of my host club. As for Haruhi here, keep your hands off. Daddy's little girl is not to be touched. Ooops, I mean Haruhi is my best friend and best of all, Haruhi's a boy!" Tamaki said.  
"So if this is a host club, then I must have time-traveled or something. People haven't formed host clubs in years. What year is it? How will I get back? Oh no no no! Riku is gonna get married to someone else! When I DO get back to the present time, Riku's gonna be happily married with 5 darling little kids of the ages 16,13,7,4, and 2!" Daiskue yelled.  
"What are you talking about? It is the 26th of May in the year of 2010. What was it back where you came from? July 19th,3005?"Tamaki rotorted.  
"No, that's the exact same date. But what time is it?" Daiskue implied.  
"10:50 by my watch. Why do you ask me such an absurd question? Don't you have a watch boy? By the way, what's your name?" Tamaki said the last part with a gleam in his eye. He's probably itching for me to join the host club. Oh goody, he's probably thinking. Another boy to join my host club of world domination!  
"I ask because I've been here about 5 minutes and when I last looked at the clock, it said 10:45. And no, I don't have a watch. My name is Daiskue Niwa." He said kind of shyly. He was asking so many quetions. Did he ever stop? He was getting... "Obnoxious!" That was the perfect word for him!**

As Tamaki heard that, he got a tear in his eye and ran to sulk in the corner. 


	2. Chapter 2

** I don't own anything**

**Chapter 2**

"Why is he sulking like that?" asked Daiskue.  
"He always does that when someone calls him a 'mean' name."said Kyoya.  
I noticed that the twins were looking at me.  
"WHAT?" I yelled.  
"We were just seeing if you were a girl or a boy." They said in unison.  
"Why, because of whacked up, flat-chested Haruhi?" I shouted. I was getting kind of sick of people looking at me like I had five heads.  
"I'M...NOT...WHACKED UP!" Haruhi screamed. Apparently this had happened before.  
I was going to stay away from her for a while. They showed me around the school and got me a uniform. They said that since I was going to be in the host club, I might as well attend the school. They had me signed up and my uniform tailored to fit me. I was sitting down in the 3rd music room which they had claimed as their host club base. I guess there was another host club that had claimed a music room farther down the hall. While they were called the High School Host Club, their rivals were called the Romantic Antics. I don't have a clue why they picked that name. It's stupid enough having a host club, but being called the Romantic Antics? That's a whole different story. I noticed Kyoya and Tamaki approaching me.  
"We think that you should get your hair done, you know, like, cut and...dyed." Tamaki choked out the last word.  
"Well I don't care if you want it cut and dyed. I like my hair the way it is. If you want to cut it, that's fine with me. But no way are you going to get even ONE drop of dye near it." I almost screamed. They just smirked and walked away like they knew something they shouldn't.

sorry i haven't updated this in a while. my sis ran out of ideas for the story. :)


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

It was almost time for school. Tamaki and Kyoya had woken me up earlier than I would have so that I was in a daze. They had taken me outside and put me in the back of a limozine with them. I don't know where they took me,I was already asleep. When I woke up, I was staring into a mirror in a hair salon. my hair looked like Tamaki's but it was an odd dull orange color, like the twins'. When my senses cleared, my eyes went wide and I scrambled out of the chair and salon , right past the limozine, running around the unfamiliar city, looking for a place to hide. I eventually found a cafe when I got hungry. I was surprised when I saw Kyoya sitting in the corner. I walked over to him.

"Have you recovered from your shock of the color change, Daisuke?" he asked poliely.

"Not completely, but I did get a feel of the city. It's unfamiliar to me, what's it called?" I inquired.

"It's called Tokyo." he replied kind of bored. "Are you hungary, Daisuke? It seems to me that you are. That is why you came here,correct?" he said.

"Yes plese, I'm starving. What are you going to get?" I inquired.

"I'm not getting anything, and by the way, my name is Kyoya." I looked sighed impationtly. "You said you were starving. I'm Kyoya." he said, chuckling.

"I get it now!" I said looked at his watch.

"School is in 5 minutes. We better get moving then."

"Okay. What do they have to eat here?" I said.

"Well they have a number of scrumpcious choices but we'll be eating at the school. Now come on or you'll be late for school." he told me matter of factly.

"Oh." I sighed, depressed.

As I followed him outside, I noticed that people were staring at us.

"Is he-" someone began

"No he is notand if you don't leave my sight in the next 5 seconds I am going to have you arrested. Do I make myself clear?" he said this dangerously calm. You could really believe that he would do this.

As soon as Kyoya finished talking, the man ran with great speed down the nearest alley.

"Oh dear, now we only have 3 minute until school. We better hurry. Come on Diasuke." he said that like being late to school was the worst thing that could happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**~High School Angel Chapter 4~**

**As the limozine pulled up to the school, I was quickly changedinto my uniform. Come to think of it, it fit perfectly. How did they get it fitted? I rushed into my class just as the bell rang.**

**"Class, take your seats." the teacher said.**

**"We have a new student in class. Diasuke Niwa, please stand so your classmates may see you." the teacher anounced. As I stood up, my cheeks flared the clolor of my hair. Wait. They died my hair. Ugh. As I felt the stares of the class fall on me, I had to stop myself from bolting out of the classroom.**

**"Diasuke, tell us something about yourself."she demanded.**

**"Yeah ok. Ummmm... I used to be the Phantom Theif Dark." I said.**

**"Oh come on. You have to be joking. The Phantom Theif Dark was the most notorius theif who ever lived. If you claim to be him, then tell me the combination to this safe here." she demanded.**

**"Ok. 24-69-31. Open the safe using that combination." I told her.**

**As she entered in the combo, the whole class gasped when the safe opened to reveal, SOLID GOLD BARS?**

**"Now, explain to me why you have... 526 solid gold bars in your safe. Only the bank has those. Approximately 5,263,417 more than you have. I'll give you a minute to explain before I call the police." I said cooly.**

**"I... I... I withdrew them from the bank to.. to... to donate them to the school." she stammered but seemed satisfied with her answer.**

**"Your lying. If you withdrew them from the bank to donated to the school, then why are they in your personal safe instead of in the schools joint safe?" I reasoned.**


	5. Author's notice

Discontinue Notice.

Hey guys. So sorry but I'm going to discontinue this story. The other author who was writing this story didn't like where this was going. If someone wants to take this story up from this point, then I won't have to take this story down. I'll post a notice in this story when the new version is written to tell you all the new name. Thanks for being there for this story. Just send me a message or review if you want to take it up. Thanks!


End file.
